


The Unexpected

by urisarang



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urisarang/pseuds/urisarang
Summary: Surprisingly keen eyes track the subtle movements, the peaking glances and the sparkle of something more in those blue eyes when they look upon him.





	

Surprisingly keen eyes track the subtle movements, the peaking glances and the sparkle of something more in those blue eyes when they look upon him.

It’s enough to drive anyone mad to view someone else so obviously interested in what is mine. Wait okay not mine, not yet that is, but he will be! Once I feel its right to tell him…which will be soon I’m sure! Anyway, can’t have him being taken before I can confess my feelings!

Subtly, I make sure all my efforts to make it clear he’s not wanted around aren’t noticed by my love but certainly known to my competition…not that he is really competition or anything. A few dirty looks, completely ‘accidental’ spills of coffee, missing reports, nothing big just the little things to get the point across.

Soon my looks are returned in full, and he even has the gall to hang around on him even more now! Oh it’s on! Don’t think you can win so easily, I will not be so easily disheartened.

The games step up a notch with more open displays of dislike, but I think our mutual love interest has taken notice and seems unhappy about it, but confused (of course) about what it’s all about. Even more unfortunate the boss man has noticed as well which brings me and my rival in love here in Mr. White’s office.

Perry levels a finger at the two of us, his dark eyes sparkling with ire he usually reserves for the terminally under performing. “I don’t care what’s gotten into the both of you lately, I want it straightened out before you leave this office and I expect to see the copy filed on that joint article by the end of the work-day. Don’t think I won’t order you to kiss and make up. Now, I’m going to lunch.”

Both of our faces show equal disgust at the thought of having to kiss one another, but it quickly degrades back into contempt.

“He’s mine you know, I’ve known him longer.” I smugly say earning a look of anger from my rival in love.

“He is not yours; I bet you haven’t even told him how you feel yet!” My rival coolly retorts, knocking the smug look right off my face.

“Well no…but when I do I know that he will accept me! Besides I know you haven’t either so you’re one to talk!” Ha, ha, take that and smoke it…well if you smoked...that is.

Seemingly unaffected he just smiles coolly before opening his mouth to speak.

“You’re right, but I know that he likes me more than he likes you so he would accept my love over yours!”

“Oh don’t think you are so cool, just because you are a pilot doesn’t mean he won’t choose me, his friend for years, over you.”

“Oh no? Well why don’t we test our theories and call him over so he can choose?”

“Fine by me, just don’t cry when you are shot down.” I state as matter of fact knowing that he will choose me over the unshaven man before me.

We both are smiling as we open the door and move out over to his desk. He looks up at us in confusion (so cute!) and worry at our lack of arguing. We both motion him to follow us to Mr. White’s office.

Twin blue eyes shift from me to my rival waiting in confusion once we get into Mr. White’s office and close the door. Smirking at Richard I pull the single best trick ever. Slyly I lean in and kiss him it doesn’t last long, just the perfect amount of time to let him know how I feel.

I pull back to have two pairs of shocked wide eyes on me, but before he can accept my feelings my rival does my trick as well! Their kiss lasts a moment longer before they break apart and the same shocked expression is on his face again.

In unison my rival and I say, “Okay now choose!” Both of our voices are confident in winning his affections (although my rival’s confidence is about to be wrecked!). This seems to snap something within him and he starts laughing hysterically and just won’t stop. A few words can be heard between fits of laughter.

“..fighting…”

“..over me…”

“..kissed...”

“..crazy…”

After which the lack of oxygen seems to catch up and he Promptly falls over and out into unconsciousness.


End file.
